


Шрамы

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Пейринг: Артур/МерлинРейтинг: RЖанр: ангст, h/c, шмуп, хэппи-эндРазмер: ~ 4800 словДисклеймер: не мое.Предупреждение: таймлайн 1-2 сезонов.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Шрамы

Мерлин ушел из Камелота на рассвете. Никто не заметил его исчезновения - он был уже не тем юным волшебником, который пришел сюда несколько лет назад, и кое-чему научился из старых мудрых книг. Стражники, охранявшие его, спали сном младенцев, двери темницы были заперты на засов... До утра никто ничего не заметит.  
  
Проходя через главную площадь, он бросил взгляд на гору дров, подготовленных для казни. Ему на мгновение показалось, что жар уже лижет ему пятки, превращает его одежду в угольки, слизывает плоть с костей... Он вздрогнул, передернул плечами и пошел дальше. В этом месте ему больше нечего делать.  
  
Мост был поднят на ночь, но Мерлину достаточно было лишь щелкнуть пальцами.  
  
\- Эй, что за...?! - закричал стражник и в то же мгновение осел на землю, забывшись крепким сном без сновидений.  
  
Выйдя за ворота, Мерлин еще раз бросил взгляд назад, на крепостные стены, на высокие башни, на одиноко светящееся окно... Гаюс не спал, все пытался придумать способ спасти его от горы дров и кровожадного огня. Мерлин решил чуть позже передать ему весточку, дать знать, что с ним все в порядке, что огонь ему больше не грозит. Но не сейчас, потом. На утро поднимется шум - не стоит бросать на Гаюса подозрение непонятными записками.  
  
Он последний раз окинул взглядом замок и отвернулся. Этот этап его жизни закончен. Все, довольно.  
  
Опираясь на клюку, он пошел через пустошь на север.

***

Артур ждал его за холмом, нетерпеливо расхаживая вдоль дороги. Мерлин не знал, как он догадался о его плане, но его это и не волновало.  
  
Неподалеку паслись лошади - вороной конь Артура и лошадь Мерлина, серая в яблоки.  
  
\- Поехали, - хмуро сказал Артур.  
  
Мерлин не ответил, только упрямо сжал клюку.  
\- Садись в седло, - продолжал Артур. - Не нужно геройствовать, я видел, что они сделали с твоей ногой.  
  
От последних слов его лицо на мгновение перекосила мучительная гримаса. Мерлин уже когда-то видел ее – по другую сторону решетки…  
  
Не глядя на Артура, он пошел дальше. Идти действительно было тяжело, но сдаваться он не собирался.  
  
Артур запрыгнул на коня и легонько ударил его по бокам пятками. Он не пытался перегнать его или снова заговорить, просто двинулся следом за ним.  
  


***

Через час Мерлин понял, что пришло время привала. Нога нестерпимо ныла, голова была как чугунная, он задыхался, а вспотевшие ладони отказывались держать клюку.

Он с трудом опустился на землю, вытянулся во весь рост и прикрыл глаза, стараясь не думать о боли.

Судя по звону стремян, Артур тоже решил отдохнуть.  
\- Прекрати! – услышал он его голос. – Нас с такими темпами догонят за полчаса. Я же вижу, что тебе больно…

Мерлин открыл глаза. В синем небе над ним кружила стая птиц. Ему не хотелось разговаривать.

  
***

На следующем привале, у озера, Мерлин попытался заняться ногой. Гаюс был прав – лекарь из него получился никудышный. Осмотрев ее, он понял только одно – дела его плохи. В сыром подземелье в его раны, разумеется, попала инфекция, и даже при довольно скудных познаниях в медицине Мерлин понимал, что ему сильно повезет, если ногу удастся спасти.  
  
\- Не понимаю, почему нас до сих пор не нашли, - сказал Артур. Он сидел на берегу и отрешенно наблюдал за тем, как лошади пьют воду. – Нас с тобой видно, как флаги на башне.  
  
Мерлин молча бросил в его сторону матерчатый мешочек, набитый травами.  
  
\- Куда бы я ни пошел, они не смогут пойти за мной, - сказал он.  
  
От долгого молчания собственный голос показался ему чужим.  
  
Артур взвесил мешочек на ладони, перекинул его из руки в руку и осторожно бросил его Мерлину.  
  
\- А куда мы идем? – впервые спросил он.  
  
Мерлин пожал плечами и принялся осторожно протирать раны платком, смоченным в воде.

***

\- Тебе пора возвращаться, - сказал он на следующий день.  
  
К вечеру они достигли леса и устроились на ночлег под дубами. Артур мало говорил, но весь себя на удивление собранно – расстелил одеяла, собрал хворост и даже поджарил им на ужин кролика.

\- Возвращаться, - повторил Мерлин. – В Камелот.  
  
\- Я не вернусь, - твердо сказал Артур, но глаз на него не поднял, продолжая рассматривать тлеющие угли.  
  
Мерлин никак не мог заснуть. Ему было холодно, плечи немели, и он весь трясся даже под двумя одеялами. Не мерзла только проклятая нога – горячая, словно раскаленная докрасна, она, не прекращая, ныла и тянула из него жизнь. Он метался, запутываясь в простынях, и кусал собственный кулак, чтобы не скулить, словно потерявшийся щенок.  
  
Вдруг на его лоб легла теплая рука, и он едва не застонал вслух, но на этот раз от удовольствия.

\- Вот, - прошептал Артур, поднося к его губам флягу. – Давай, хоть два глотка. Сразу же заснешь, как ребенок.  
  
Мерлин попытался отвернуться, но сил не было. Жидкость была горькой на вкус и явно содержала алкоголь, потому что у него мгновенно закружилась голова.

\- Молодец, - услышал он голос Артура, доносившийся откуда-то издалека. – Закрывай глаза…  
  
Когда Мерлин открыл глаза, уже было утро.

***

На третий день он согласился сесть в седло. Артур ничего не сказал, даже не пытался помочь, просто деликатно отошел в сторону. На то, чтобы залезть в седло, ему понадобилось много времени, и Мерлин постарался не думать о том, как будет спускаться.  
  
Ему почему-то было очень приятно, что Артур взял именно ту лошадку, на которой он ездил обычно. Узнав его еще в первый день, она одобрительно фыркнула и с радостью захрустела райскими яблочками, которые он машинально собрал на привале.  
  
\- Куда? – спросил Артур.  
  
Он хмурился, кутаясь в плащ. Лето подходило к концу и по ночам бывало довольно холодно.  
  
Он вообще в последнее время очень много хмурился. И задумчиво чесал затылок, и закусывал губы, и украдкой бросал взгляды на покалеченную ногу Мерлина. Тому казалось, что терпение Артура наконец-то на исходе – он начинает понимать, где его дом, кто его семья, какие у него обязательства. Что скоро он опомнится и вернется домой, в Камелот, оставив его одного. Это было бы непохоже на Артура, которого он знал раньше, но все ведь изменилось…

***

Ритуал с горькой настойкой из фляги почти стал традиционным — каждый вечер Артур едва ли не силой вливал лекарство Мерлину в рот. Затем укрывал его одеялом и смотрел на него, пока тот не засыпал.  
  
Нога, тем не менее, с каждым днем выглядела все хуже. Мерлин понимал, что нужно что-то делать, но никак не мог стряхнуть с себя странную апатию. Артур снова хмурился, украдкой поглядывал на него, но ничего не говорил.  
  
В один из вечеров он заставил его выпить остатки настойки и взгляд у него при этом был немного виноватый. Засыпая, Мерлин почувствовал, как руки Артура задирают его штанину, но уже ничего не мог сделать.  
  
Утром, когда действие настойки закончилось, он проснулся от резкой боли. Его нога была вытянута поверх одеяла – свежая повязка была без сомнения сделана из рубашки Артура.  
  
\- Мне пришлось вскрыть рану, - сказал Артур. – Ту, что выглядела хуже всего. Ты бы мне не разрешил…  
  
Он сидел рядом, и все еще не смотрел на него. Мерлину было все равно, и его это даже не пугало. Его не волновали ни Артур, ни нога, ни боль. Ему просто хотелось идти вперед, дальше и дальше, много дней, пока мир снова не станет цветным и интересным.

***

\- Возвращайся обратно! – сказал Мерлин, когда они достигли границ Камелота.  
  
Иди обратно, я не злюсь, я не пропаду, просто вернись домой, хотелось сказать ему, но он уже отвык от таких длинных предложений. Они тебя ждут, ты им нужен, иди домой.  
  
Артур, не оборачиваясь, пришпорил лошадь.

***

Зеленые пустоши Мерсии ничем не отличались от пустошей Камелота. Они выбрали одну из основных дорог – нога Мерлина, несмотря на небольшую операцию, все еще выглядела ужасно, и понятно было, что без лекарств они не обойдутся.  
  
Весь день шел дождь и дорогу совсем размыло. Мерлин выглядел даже бледнее, чем обычно, и Артур поглядывал на него с беспокойством. Вдалеке виднелась деревушка, где должен был быть хоть какой-то постоялый двор, и лекарь, и горячая еда, и сухая одежда… Там-то он заставит Мерлина заняться ногой, и нормально поесть, и выспаться, и наконец-то перестать вести себя, как живой труп.

\- Как нога? – спросил он.  
  
Мерлин не ответил. Артур видел, что он старается не шевелить ногой, не касаться ею стремена, и лошадь это тоже почувствовала. Она, при всей своей дисциплинированности, начала взбрыкивать, и ему пришлось спешиться, чтобы взять ее под уздцы. Мерлин, казалось, этого даже не заметил. Его лицо посерело, а костяшки пальцев, держащих поводья, побелели.  
  
Артур, меся ногами грязь, вел его лошадь к видневшимся вдалеке деревенским домикам, молясь про себя одному ему известным богам, чтобы Мерлин держался, чтобы смог дождаться постоялого двора, и горячей еды, и сухой одежды… Его конь послушно шел следом, опустив голову под проливным дождем.  
  
У дверей таверны Артур передал поводья конюху, а сам поспешил к Мерлину. И очень вовремя – тот свалился ему в руки, словно мешок картошки. Он тяжело дышал, был очень горячим и явно почти ничего не соображал.  
  
По ступенькам вверх Артур нес его на плече. Он же снял с него мокрый плащ, уложил на кровать и укрыл одеялом. Мерлина била дрожь, и он кривился, закусывал губы, постанывал, метался…  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
\- Это вы звали знахаря?  
  
На пороге стояла девушка, практически девочка, одетая в лохмотья. В руках она держала грубо сколоченный ящик с пузырьками и мешочками.  
  
\- Ты знахарь? – недоверчиво спросил Артур.  
  
Она, не удостоив его даже взглядом, зашла в комнату и тут же бросилась к Мерлину – приложила ладонь к его лбу, прощупала пульс на руке и с искренним ужасом посмотрела на ногу с задранной штаниной.  
  
Мерлин открыл глаза. Ему сложно было сфокусировать взгляд, но он выглядел искренне удивленным.  
  
\- Ты…? – начал было он, но его голос был слишком слабым.

\- Шшшш.  
  
Она достала из ящика пузатую бутылочку и, вынув пробку, приложила ее к губам Мерлина. После нескольких глотков он успокоился и, казалось, наконец-то заснул.  
  
\- Выйди, - сказала девочка, не поднимая глаз от ящика.  
  
Артур хотел было возразить, но опомнился только тогда, когда перед его лицом захлопнулась дверь.  
  


***

Она возилась долго. Артуру казалось, что хождением из одного конца коридора в другой он успел протоптать дырку в полу. Когда дверь наконец-то открылась, он уже сидел на ступеньках, положив голову на ладони.  
  
\- Как его нога?

\- И нога, и не нога — все уже в полном порядке, - сказала девочка. – Хорошо же Камелот отблагодарил его.  
  
Артур даже не пытался сдержать дрожь, прошедшую по его телу. Возразить было нечего.

\- Он волшебник, - продолжала она. – Очень хороший волшебник.  
  
Артур кивнул, не поднимая глаз.  
  
\- Скоро зима, - сказала девочка. И, увидев, что он ее не понимает, продолжила. - Скоро зима, и вы не сможете больше жить на дороге. В деревне за двадцать миль отсюда умер волшебник, и они ищут нового. Ничего сложного – скот заговаривать, с домовыми договариваться. У них и дом есть специально для нового мага, и немного земли, и они смогут платить продуктами. Вы сможете там перезимовать, оба…

\- А почему ты сама…? – начал было Артур, все же подняв на нее взгляд.  
  
Она усмехнулась. Ее лицо было некрасивым, но без сомнения очень запоминающимся – орлиный нос, мощный подбородок, белая кожа и такие же пронзительные голубые глаза, как и у Мерлина.  
  
\- Мне еще рано, я не нашла свое предназначение. А вы нашли. И вам нужно отдохнуть. Вот, если опять начнется горячка, пускай выпьет кружку отвара, - сменила тему она и вложила в его руку мешочек с травами. - И еще, подарок от меня. Лучшего во всем королевстве не найдете.  
  
И поставила на пол бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью. Когда она ушла, отказавшись взять деньги, Артур вынул пробку и понюхал.  
  
Настоящий терновый джин, действительно весьма неплохой.

***

Мерлин спал. Его нога, та сама, искалеченная, лежала поверх одеяла. Артур не поверил своим глазам – раны были не просто чистыми, они зажили. О страшных порезах напоминали только розовые шрамы, еще очень нежные на вид.  
  
Не думая о том, что делает, Артур присел на кровать и медленно провел ладонью по теплой коже. Мерлин заворочался во сне, снова закусил губу, но Артур не останавливался. Он гладил и гладил его ногу, считая пальцами шрамы и старался не замечать того, что его глаза предательски повлажнели. Ему хотелось забрать это все себе, стереть каждую из розовых отметин и сами воспоминания о них из памяти Мерлина.  
  
Ему уже несколько недель казалось, что он – это не он. И Мерлин тоже не Мерлин. Что они – два совершенно других человека, недавно пришедших в этот мир, родившихся - или переродившихся - в темнице Камелота. Он помнил тот момент до мельчайших деталей – запах сырости, блики света на каменных стенах, палача, всаживавшего прутья в беспомощную плоть. И глаза Мерлина, огромные и словно неверящие, такие, какими он увидел их сквозь решетку темницы. Он помнил, что тот даже не вскрикнул, когда они ломали ему ногу, только крепко зажмурился и закусил губу. Так, как закусывал каждую ночь во сне.  
  
Ему самому на память о той ночи осталось несколько шрамов – стражникам было приказано удержать его любым способом и не пустить в камеру. Им пришлось нелегко, но Артура это не волновало.  
  
Он знал, что после той ночи уже не сможет оставаться в замке, не сможет делать вид, что все в порядке. Тогда-то он все и решил…  
  
На рассвете Мерлин открыл глаза.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – хрипло спросил он.  
  
Артур поднял на него взгляд.  
  
\- Больно? – спросил он, еще раз проводя по ноге ладонью.  
  
Мерлин нахмурился и приподнялся на локтях.  
  
\- Нет, - удивленно сказал он, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. – Не больно, совсем. Что ты сделал?  
  
Артур впервые за много недель смог вздохнуть полной грудью.

***

Они выехали из постоялого двора довольно поздно – Артур настоял на нормальном завтраке.  
  
\- Куда нам спешить? - рассудительно заметил он, и Мерлин не возражал.  
  
Светило солнце, лошади, получившие хорошие порции сена, были полны сил, Мерлин больше не хромал, и потому Артур не мог заставить себя перестать улыбаться.  
  
Когда они снова оказались на дороге, он рассказал Мерлину обо всем – о том, в каком состоянии он был, о знахарке, о колдовстве, о том, что все раны зажили за несколько минут.  
  
\- Ты ее узнал? – спросил он. – Ты тогда что-то говорил, но я не расслышал.  
  
Мерлин пожал плечами.  
  
\- Не помню. Я вообще почти ничего не помню, даже как оказался в комнате.  
  
Артур постарался скрыть дрожь, прошедшую по его телу. Он почему-то был уверен – не встреться им вчера знахарка, сегодня они бы никуда не ехали. Мерлин бы, наверное, вообще не выжил – он помнил, как заострились вчера черту его лица. Жизнь держалась в нем на одном его упрямстве. А сейчас – вон он, разговаривает вполголоса со своей лошадью, грызет яблоко и жмурится от яркого солнца.  
  
На привал они остановились только вечером, когда уже начало смеркаться. Место они нашли просто отличное – небольшой клочок земли у озера, которого хватило ровно на то, чтобы расстелить одеяла и развести огонь. Лошади паслись чуть дальше, на лугу, доедая последнюю зеленую траву.  
  
Окидывая взглядом крутые берега озера, Артур с тоской подумал о том, что скоро они не смогут ночевать в лесу. Осень наступала, как вражеская армия – каждый день отвоевывая у лета еще несколько минут света, еще немного тепла. Знахарка была права – им пора было задуматься о зиме…  
  
На ужин они поджарили мясо, купленное на постоялом столе. Впервые за все время Мерлин не только не отказывался от еды, но и ел со здоровым аппетитом. Артур достал из мешка подаренную им накануне бутылку джина – ближе к вечеру от озера потянуло холодом, потому не мешало бы согреться.  
  
Джин оказался отличным – терпким и крепким, как раз таким, как надо. Артур отпил несколько глотков, а потом заставил Мерлина сделать то же самое - у него мгновенно порозовели щеки, а выражение лица стало спокойным и расслабленным, словно он впервые за все это время перестал что-то просчитывать.  
  
К ночи стало совсем холодно. Артур достал последние два одеяла и принялся сооружать что-то вроде кокона или теплой берлоги, в которой они смогли бы переночевать, не окоченев от холода. Он чувствовал, что в голове шумит – от джина и от усталости – но это было даже приятно.  
  
Мерлин, судя по всему, тоже чувствовал себя неплохо. Он все еще почти не разговаривал, но при этом выглядел очень умиротворенным. Без каких-либо возражений он залез под гору одеял и даже согласился выпить еще несколько глотков.  
  
Костер догорал. Артур подбросил в него остатки веток и нырнул под одеяла. Ему хотелось провести так несколько дней – лежа на спине и рассматривая звезды, и чтобы было тепло и спокойно, а рядом лежал Мерлин, у которого больше ничего не болит…  
  
Он подвинулся ближе, совсем близко, прижался плечом к его плечу. Мерлин за это время совсем исхудал – он и раньше не был особенно толстым, а сейчас остались одна кожа и кости. Потому, наверное, он никак и не мог согреться – дрожал всем телом, даже под горой одеял, и снова закусывал губы, так же, как во сне, так же, как там, в темнице…  
  
Артур больше не мог этого видеть. Не думая ни о чем, он сгреб его в охапку и уткнулся лицом в его тонкую бледную шею. Мерлин дернулся, но не пытался вырваться, только удивленно хмыкнул – видимо, джин действительно пошел ему на пользу. Артур попытался съязвить на эту тему, но говорить в было сложно. Он задел губами шею Мерлина, и тот только сильнее задрожал.  
  
Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Артур прижался губами к этой худой шее, поцеловал ее, совершенно не понимая, что желает. Мерлин застонал и вдруг словно ожил в его руках – тяжело задышал, подался навстречу и закрыл глаза, словно больше не мог держать их открытыми. С этого момента Артур перестал отвечать за свои поступки. Его повело еще сильнее, чем от джина. Теперь он просто не мог оторваться от шеи Мерлина – целовал ее, проводил по нежной коже языком, даже легонько прикусывал, стараясь не оставить следов.  
  
Стоны Мерлина так вдохновили его, что он совсем осмелел - провел раскрытой ладонью по его груди, животу, и тут же повторил этот путь в обратном направлении, уже под рубашкой. Кожа Мерлина была горячей и гладкой. Когда Артур добрался до его маленьких плоских сосков, он издал странный, но безумно горячий звук – то ли стон, то ли всхлип – и забился в его руках.  
  
Артур поиграл с ними еще немного, пытаясь хоть немного перевести дыхание. Он чувствовал себя совершенно трезвым, но у него внутри словно закручивалась жаркая пружина – он даже предположить не мог, сколько еще сможет продержаться.  
  
Мерлин всхлипнул, когда его рука нырнула под пояс его штанов, и Артур вдруг понял, что Мерлину уже очень давно не было просто хорошо, в каком бы то ни было понимании. Его давно никто не касался просто так, по-дружески или больше, чем по дружески, не целовал и не обнимал. Последним человеком, который дотрагивался до него достаточно долго, был палач, который ломал ему ногу.  
  
Эта мысль была слишком ужасной, чтобы на ней останавливаться – изменить в прошлом он уже ничего не мог, но попытаться загладить свою вину… Артур сосредоточился на том, что делал – его ладонь принялась ласкать член Мерлина, горячий и уже влажный. Он очень жалел, что почти не видит его лица, не видит движения руки на горячей плоти, но понимал, что так не продержался бы и нескольких минут. Ему тоже очень давно не было просто хорошо, и сейчас эмоции накрывали его с головой. Он потерся о бедро Мерлина, немного быстрее задвигал рукой, и они кончили почти одновременно, тяжело дыша и постанывая.  
  
Не выпуская Мерлина из рук, Артур еще долго шептал ему на ухо то, чего так и не смог сказать раньше. Тот не отвечал — просто лежал рядом, теплый и расслабленный.  
  


***

Мерлин проснулся оттого, что солнце светило прямо ему в лицо. Он открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился снова – свет отражался от зеркальной поверхности озера и слепил словно тысяча факелов.  
  
Через мгновение он открыл глаза чуть осторожнее. Артур спал рядом – на боку, положив руку под голову и улыбаясь во сне. Мерлин несколько минут смотрел на него – просто смотрел, так, словно никогда раньше не видел. Это, отчасти, было правдой – таким он его действительно никогда не видел…  
  
Под одеялами было жарко. Мерлину нестерпимо хотелось выбраться из под них и окунуться в воду, но с этим возникла проблема – Артур крепко обнимал его за талию второй рукой. Потратив несколько минут на то, чтобы как можно осторожнее приподнять его руку и выскользнуть из-под нее, Мерлин наконец-то оказался на свободе. Осторожно ступая по крутой тропинке, он спустился к озеру и быстро разделся. Вода была холодной, но именно этого ему и хотелось. Он медленно заходил в воду, стараясь прочувствовать каждое мгновение, запомнить его навсегда. Ему казалось, что он наконец-то проснулся, впервые за несколько месяцев. Он не мог понять, когда это произошло – прошлой ночью или этим утром – но это было и не важно…  
  
На другом берегу озера пил воду олень. Мерлин не сразу заметил его – животное, казалось, не пугали люди, расположившиеся неподалеку. Он только глянул на Мерлина из-под лба и продолжил спокойно пить. Мерлину вдруг захотелось похулиганить – так, как в старые времена, когда он делал лошадок из дыма и заставлял танцевать кухонные щетки. Сделав едва заметный жест, он пустил волну по глади озера. Олень удивленно фыркнул, когда вода, словно живая, плеснула прямо ему на нос.  
  
Мерлин рассмеялся и поднял руку, чтобы повторить трюк, но вдруг услышал за спиной сдавленный вскрик.  
  
Артур стоял на берегу – растрепанный и босой, но в его глазах не было ни следа сонливости. Он не мигая смотрел на Мерлина, так, что тот даже испугался.  
  
\- Что…? – начал было он, но слова застряли у него в горле.  
  
Черт. Артур ведь еще не видел его без рубашки…

\- Я не…  
  
Артур его не слушал. Он зашел в воду – как был, полностью одетый – и в два шага приблизился к нему.  
  
Мерлину было страшно смотреть в его глаза, потому он опять принялся рассматривать оленя. Тот удивленно поднял голову, забыв о воде.  
  
Артур обошел Мерлина и осторожно коснулся его спины. Мерлин не мог знать, как выглядит его спина сейчас, но подозревал, что приятного в этом зрелище мало. Нога по сравнению со спиной могла показаться лишь немного поцарапанной…  
  
Артур снова издал тот непонятный звук и провел пальцами вдоль его позвоночника. Он принялся обводить каждый шрам, и с каждой секундой его руки дрожали все сильнее.  
  
\- Я не знал… То есть знал, конечно, но не думал… Я… - его голос задрожал еще сильнее, чем руки, и он замолчал.  
  
Мерлин повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Все в порядке, уже ничего не болит…  
  
Артур замотал головой. Его глаза были закрыты, словно теперь он не мог посмотреть Мерлину в глаза.  
  
\- Нет, не в порядке! Не говори так! Ты же… Они же тебя…  
  
Он снова сорвался на невнятное бормотание, и Мерлину пришлось обнять его, чтобы он перестал трястись. Артур опять говорил то же, что и прошлой ночью – ругал их, ругал себя, просил Мерлина простить его за все… Многие слова было невозможно разобрать, но Мерлина это не волновало.  
  
Они стояли так долго, пока окончательно не замерзли. Сложно было понять, кто кого успокаивает, и их обоих это устраивало.

  
***

Артур был совершенно прав – спешить было некуда. Они задержались на озере на несколько дней – рыбачили, запекали рыбу на углях, разговаривали, впервые за долгое время. И не только разговаривали.  
  
Артур не узнавал сам себя – ему страшно было отпустить Мерлина даже на секунду. Казалось, что он в любое мгновение может снова замкнуться, оттолкнуть его и опять стать тем молчаливым разбитым Мерлином, который так его пугал. Он не мог понять, кто кого разбудил – он Мерлина или наоборот, но все в одно мгновение стало неправдоподобно хорошо.  
  
Вдали от отца и Камелота его перестали волновать любые условности - он не мог успокоиться, остановиться, взять себя в руки. Даже сидя по вечерам у костра, он не мог не касаться его, не водить ладонями по плечам, не гладить его лицо. Он делал все, чтобы доставить Мерлину удовольствие, и всегда был предельно нежным и внимательным, очень боясь сделать ему больно.

\- Я не разобьюсь, - стонал Мерлин, пытаясь заставить его двигаться быстрее. – Все хорошо, давай, прошу тебя…  
  
Сам он в последние дни снова стал немного походить на прежнего Мерлина – больше не молчал часами, глядя в огонь, не замыкался в себе, не хмурился. Артур увидел его таким еще только один раз – когда напомнил ему о предложении знахарки перезимовать в деревне.  
  
\- Нет, - нахмурился тогда Мерлин. – Я не могу. Мне нужно идти дальше.

Артур не спорил. Он готов был сделать все для того, чтобы больше никогда не видеть Мерлина расстроенным, и продолжение путешествия казалось не такой уж высокой ценой.

  
***

Они снова двинулись в путь ранним утром. Осень окончательно вступила в свои права, и теперь часто моросил противный дождь, размывая дороги и делая ночлег в лесу настоящей пыткой. Несколько раз они останавливались на постоялых дворах – сухие простыни были намного приятнее мокрой травы и листьев, к тому же состояние кошелька Артура пока это позволяло.  
  
День осеннего равноденствия они встретили в тихой деревеньке на севере. Хозяйка пустила их на сеновал, пахнущий ароматными травами и осенью, и они спали как младенцы, закутавшись в одеяла и прижавшись друг к другу. В благодарность Мерлин несколькими заклинаниями прочистил дымоход в доме, поправил черепицу на покатой крыше и наотрез отказался от денег – женщина напомнила ему о маме.  
  
На дне одного из мешков они с удивлением обнаружили рукопись – маленькую, потемневшую от времени книгу, перевязанную бечевкой. Мерлин был уверен, что ее оставила ему та самая знахарка, лица которой он так и не смог вспомнить. Книга оказалась справочником медицинских заклинаний и настоек, намного более понятной и интересной, чем те, по которым его пытался учить Гаюс.  
  
При воспоминании о старом лекаре сердце Мерлина снова болезненно сжалось. Ему очень хотелось вернуться назад и поговорить с ним о… Да хоть о чем-нибудь. Рассказать о людях, которые ему встречались, о местах, которые он видел. Об Артуре. Обо всем.  
  
Он видел, что Артур тоже грустит. Жизнь на дороге нравилась им обоим, но чего-то не хватало, чего-то очень важного и необъяснимого.

  
***

Ровно через десять дней после праздника они вышли к угрюмому осеннему морю. Ветер разбивал волны о берег, а над водой разносились крики чаек.  
  
Они устроились на ночлег в крохотной пещере на берегу. Рыбак, которому они помогли вытащить лодку на берег, угостил их свежей рыбой. Они запекли ее с травами – Мерлин многое узнал о их вкусовых и целебных свойствах из книги, и теперь каждую свободную минуту посвящал сбору растений.  
  
Утром Артур проснулся от холода. Мерлина в пещере не было. Он обнаружил его на скале – тот пристально смотрел на серые волны, словно старался увидеть там ответ на все свои вопросы. Артур положил ладони ему на плечи, и Мерлин откинулся на его грудь.  
  
\- Дальше идти некуда, - тихо сказал он.  
  
Артур внимательно посмотрел в его лицо. Мерлин совсем не выглядел расстроенным.

\- И что теперь?  
  
Мерлин повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
\- Пойдем обратно. Я буду заговаривать скот и договариваться с домовыми. А ты… Не знаю, что ты хочешь делать?  
  
Артур удивленно хмыкнул, но промолчал. Он понимал, что Мерлин в это мгновение оттаял окончательно, отпустил всю боль и обиду. Выбросил их в серые неприветливые волны северного моря.

  
***

Дом стоял на окраине деревни, окруженный лесом. Артуру он понравился с первого взгляда, и он уже в который раз удивился себе - еще несколько месяцев назад он бы скорее отрубил себе руку, чем решился жить в таком месте. Сейчас же этот крохотный дом среди деревьев казался началом новой жизни и обещал массу приятных моментов.  
  
Жители деревни тепло приняли Мерлина, несмотря на то, что он сразу предупредил – он обещает остаться до весны, а там уж все будет зависеть от обстоятельств. Деревенька напомнила ему родной Эалдор – те же простые честные люди, знакомые ему с детства, и те же простые бытовые проблемы, которые он давно привык решать.  
  
В доме было две большие комнаты и кладовая, окна выходили на лес, а в поленнице хранился неплохой запас дров. Мерлин вынес перины на улицу и разложил их сушиться на еще теплом октябрьском солнце. Даже опостылевшая уборка сейчас почему-то радовала – он с удовольствием вымыл полы, вытряхнул одеяла и наносил в дом дров. Артур, чертыхаясь, пытался набрать воды из колодца. Они оба чувствовали, что впервые за долгое время могут расслабиться и перевести дыхание.  
  


***

Руфус, у которого постоянно болели свиньи, в благодарность за охранное заклинание позволил Мерлину одолжить двух его почтовых голубей.  
  
\- И зачем они тебе – не пойму, - приговаривал он. – Они и найти-то ничего не смогут, кроме родной голубятни.  
  
Мерлин промолчал. Написав письма на клочках бумаги, он привязал их к крошечным голубиным лапкам и что-то долго шептал птицам, словно надеялся, что они его поймут. Затем выпустил их и долго смотрел на то, как они исчезают в небе.  
  
Через несколько дней голуби вернулись. К их лапкам были привязаны ответные письма - от Гаюса и от Хунит. Они наконец-то могли перестать волноваться – у Мерлина и Артура все было хорошо.  
  


***

В один из последних теплых дней осень к ним пришел посетитель – большой пес с лохматыми ушами. Он вышел из леса и лег у крыльца, наблюдая за тем, как Артур рубит дрова. Через какое-то время он, поняв, что его не замечают, весело гавкнул и замел по земле хвостом.  
  
Артур, расколов последнее полено, вытер рукавом рубашки лоб. Он обнаружил у себя настоящий талант к заготовке дров и большую часть времени проводил у поленницы.  
  
Он подошел ближе и присел на корточки.  
  
\- Ты чей? – спросил он у пса, отмечая про себя, что все-таки набрался у Мерлина странностей.  
  
Пес гавкнул, завилял хвостом и словно улыбнулся ему.  
  
\- Понятно, - пробормотал Артур.  
  
Уши пса были все в репейнике, который явно мешал ему. Он терпеливо подождал, пока Артур снимет все колючие шарики, а затем в благодарность облизал ему обе руки.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе огромное, - насмешливо сказал Артур, вытирая их о траву.  
  
За спиной раздался смешок, и он обернулся, не веря своим глазам.  
  
Наблюдавший за ними с крыльца Мерлин улыбался. Впервые за все эти месяцы Артур снова видел его хитрую улыбку и веселые искорки в глазах.  
  
Боясь разрушить момент, он поднялся с земли и подошел ближе, оперся руками об опоры навеса. Теперь Мерлин улыбался ему одному, глядя на Артура сверху вниз.  
  
Где-то далеко заскрипели колеса, завизжала соседская кошка и пес, залаяв, бросился ее прогонять...  
  
Артур наклонился чуть ближе и, закинув голову назад, осторожно попробовал эту улыбку на вкус.  



End file.
